


something borrowed

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Tumblr: sasusakumonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: sasuke pays a visit to sakura's family.ssmonth19 prompt:something borrowed (day 21)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted this on tumblr. written for ssmonth19.  
> i was reading this again and thought about how i should write more of the harunos and sasuke again. this is comfy.  
> i imagine sakura would learn about sasuke meeting her parents much later and think the worst! of how her dad was probably embarrassing around sasuke. 
> 
> comfy haruno fam is so cute!

sasuke uchiha stands in the middle of their living room, wholly dressed in black and hair falling on one side of his face. the last time she’d seen him in the flesh, he was a baby in his mother’s arms. the stare he directs at her, however, calls back to the one in the picture framed in her daughter’s room, dating back to the times sakura was a genin.

“i appreciate you having me in your house,” he says cautiously.

mebuki nods, for the first time in her life unsure of what to do in front of their guest. the boy with the sharingan, of the uchiha clan. an ex missing nin who betrayed their village and broke her daughter’s heart.

“we haven’t been introduced. my name is sasuke uchiha,” he tells her, his posture rigid and his hand clenched in a fist like he doesn’t know what to do with it. almost like it’s the first time he’s introducing himself, ever. “and you are mebuki haruno.”

“sakura’s mom, yes. it’s…”

to say it’s a pleasure to meet him would be a lie. mebuki doesn’t lie, much less in the presence of a potential future son-in-law. she doesn’t exactly hate him, she can’t hate a troubled orphan who managed to both hurt and help her daughter at the same time. regardless, sasuke spares her the stress of finishing her sentence.

“is your husband home?”

“kizashi went to buy some leaves for the tea. he’ll be home any time now,” she tells him.

she bids him to sit and takes a seat in the chair in front of him. the silence and the stares that come afterwards makes her uneasy, and she wishes her cheerful husband were there to help her out of this situation. all the knowledge she’s had of this boy comes from the gossips of old women in the streets and the lovesick girlish ramblings of her daughter. 

“sakura visits less and less. i assume you see her more than i do,” she finally says.

“i see her often,” he says, leaning against the back of the sofa and making himself comfortable, “but she keeps herself busy at the clinic.”

“so that’s the reason she’s not with you?”

“not exactly, no.”

so he came for that. she shouldn’t be surprised that it would come so quickly. she’d hoped he’d let her have her daughter for longer, but sakura’s heart has been his for so long. a piece of paper wouldn’t change her true feelings. 

she sighs. her daughter, mingling with an uchiha. the uchiha who treasured love more than anything else in the world.

sasuke uchiha studies his whereabouts, allowing her to ponder and watch him as well. mikoto’s son has grown into a very handsome man. his eyes are hers, but his expression is all fugaku’s: genuine and meditative. 

“this reminds me…mikoto used to draw.”

sasuke’s eyes widen. “you knew my mother?”

“i did,” she smiles and stands up, “there’s something i have to show you. i’ll be back before you know it.”

mebuki runs downstairs to the storage room. she hopes she hasn’t given the uchiha heir false hopes, but she actually tidied up that room months ago and came upon the notebook. 

after a few sneezes and looking down at her soiled apron, she goes back to him with a small notebook trapped between his arms. 

“ah! mebuki!”

her husband approaches her, leaving their guest standing alone under their chandelier, his stare going back and forth between them. despite his great height, the look he gives the couple reminds her of a lost child. she smirks. sasuke uchiha thinks he’s being intrusive. interesting.

she takes the groceries bag from kizashi. “dear. did you even greet our guest properly?”

kizashi turns to the uchiha heir, smiling brightly. “of course i did,” he scoffs, winking at their guest, “if he is here, then i take it sakura finally decided to visit?”

“it’s just the three of us now. maybe sakura will join us later,” she says.

just as she’s about to head to the kitchen, she glimpses at her guest standing awkwardly. 

she steps in front of him, handing him the notebook with two hands. 

“this is for you.”

kizashi freezes between them. “…mikoto-san’s artbook?”

“i..didn’t know my mother used to draw,” the uchiha heir says, staring at the object in his hands. anyone slightly curious would turn the pages and see what secrets the book held. fugaku’s drawings, mostly. mikoto uchiha had admired her husband for years before she mustered the courage to talk to him.

“thank you.”

sasuke uchiha stares at her with intense mismatched eyes, gripping the notebook tightly with one hand.

“i salvaged it from our academic years and never had the occasion to give it back to your mother. ultimately, it is yours. no need to thank me.”

he nods and looks down at the notebook, still not daring opening it. 

there’s a silence between the three of them not even kizashi dares to break.

“i’ll go make some tea. make yourself at home.”

she hears them talk while she boils the water and cuts the apples into slices. kizashi’s laugh is loud and bright, the melodious kind of laugh he has when he’s in good company.

as much as she hates to admit it, her husband is never wrong when it comes to judging a character. if he’s comfortable welcoming sasuke uchiha in their home, then so is she.

“…and sakura cried and we couldn’t make her stop!”

the tea cups cling together and one biscuit threatens to fall on the ground as she makes her way to the two men facing each other at the table. 

mebuki sits on her knees next to her husband, pouring hot tea in the cup for the guest. he hums at what kizashi has to say, watching mebuki’s every move.

mebuki starts to understand what her daughter sees in him beyond his looks. calm and attentive. the opposite of her loud mouthed husband.

kizashi talks over and over, mostly retelling childhood stories of their daughter. their guest hardly comments, though his eyes glint with interest.

just as kizashi is about to recall another embarrassing moment of their daughter, mebuki sets down her cup and looks at the both of them.

“i believe sasuke-kun didn’t come here to listen to these stories, dear.”

kizashi frowns, his gleaming eyes darting from his wife to their guest. the uchiha heir glances at her, then straightens his back.

“you’re right.”

his hand settles on his thigh and his eyes close. 

“i’ve come to ask you for sakura’s hand in marriage.”

he glances at her, and pointedly glares at her husband. she knows she should be saying anything, but nothing comes to mind, regardless of her knowing this would happen the second he entered her house.

watching the discomfort on his face, though, makes her realize she should act soon before the poor boy leaves the house running.

“m-marriage?” kizashi asks. 

he’s not smiling. he doesn’t look angry either, but mebuki fears she misread her husband. if he says no, then..

sasuke uchiha clears his throat. he’s fought a few battles, she reckons. he won’t go down without a fight. his eyebrows draw together as he eyes her husband seriously.

“sakura and i are happy together,” he tells them, and his hand balls into a fist on his lap, “and i don’t want to make her wait more than i already have.”

mebuki sighs, clutching her empty cup of tea. she glances at the cherry blossoms paintings hung on the wall. “our sakura does look happy nowadays. she’s never been happier than when she was with you, and she wouldn’t forgive us if we stole that happiness from her.”

“all that matters is that sakura’s happy. our sakura’s heart has always been yours,” kizashi says seriously.

sasuke frowns. “i don’t doubt she wants to be with me. she made that clear a few times.. i came to ask you for your consent in making her my wife. making her the only uchiha member living alongside myself.”

mebuki meets his gaze for a moment, and gives him the first sincere smile since he set a foot in her home. “you have our consent.”

sasuke uchiha lets out an audible sigh of relief. mebuki’s smile doesn’t leave her face, knowing he is truly serious about marrying her daughter.

“thank you,” he tells them and stands up.

kizashi laughs. “there, there. you’re part of the family, now.”

he stands up as well, going to their potential son in law and taping his shoulder. sasuke’s eyes are on him, a shaky smile on his lips.

watching her husband cracking one of his infamous jokes and the warm reaction he gets from the uchiha heir, mebuki contemplates how sasuke uchiha looks more like mikoto this way.


End file.
